1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to closure devices for purses, pouches and backpacks, and other personal effect carriers and more particularly, to an improved magnetic closure device for flexible personal effect carriers such as purses, pouches, and day packs and backpacks among others.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of closure devices in the prior art provided for flexible personal effect carriers including purses, day packs and backpacks, and hard-sided personal effect carriers such as briefcases, for example. These closure devices are configured for securing a number of different compartments in personal effect carriers. For example, purses and backpacks are often configured with a substantially large, flexible lid or flap, that extends over an opening of one or more compartments in the carrier and over a portion of the outer surface of the carrier adjacent to the compartment to completely cover the opening and enclose the compartment. These carriers are usually configured with a closure device that typically comprises two interlocking portions, with a first portion secured to the outer surface of the carrier that is covered when the flap is in a closed position, and a second potion that is configured to be received by the first portion. The user can interlock the two portions when the flap is brought against the outer surface of the carrier so that the closure device secures the flap against the outer surface of the purse for maintaining the opening to the compartment closed.
These closure devices may comprise any one of several well known configurations including turn-locks and turnbuckles, clamps, buckles, and snap fasteners among others. Often, such as in the case of purses for example, a receiving portion of the device comprises an opening in the flap that is configured to receive a projecting member of an interlocking portion affixed to the outer surface of the purse. The projecting member is placed through the opening and is adjusted so that the two portions interlock.
An alternative closure device configuration further utilizes magnetic means for interlocking the portions of the closure device to positively secure the flap to the outer surface of the carrier, for enclosing the desired compartment. In these prior art magnetic closure devices, a receiving portion of the device may comprise a portion of a magnetically attracted metal having a desired configuration that is affixed to an exterior of a flap covering an opening to a compartment of the carrier. An interlocking portion of the device is affixed to the outer surface of the carrier as previously discussed. The interlocking portion is configured with a mating region formed complementary to the magnetically attracted metal of the receiving portion, such as a protruding member or recess, to aid with interlocking the two portions of the device. A magnet may be located in or adjacent to the mating region, so that the magnet exerts magnetic force on the magnetically attracted metal of the receiving portion, for causing the two portions of the closure device to interlock.
However, a disadvantage of these prior art magnetic closure devices, is that it is substantially difficult for the user to align the receiving and interlocking portions of the closure device when bringing the flap against the outer surface of the carrier to close the opening. Since both portions are usually obscured from the user's view, it is difficult for the user to align the metal portion with the mating region, so that the magnet exerts sufficient force on the metal portion when rotating the flap toward the exterior of the opening, to cause the two portions to interlock. Frequently, the user must gaze directly at the outer surface of the carrier, or beneath the flap, to align the interlocking portions. Alternatively, the user may spend several seconds moving the flap about on the exterior of the purse until they feel the interlocking portions contact each other and are able to interlock the portions for closing the opening to the compartment. These actions by the user may cause objects stowed in the compartment, such as the user's personal belongings, to be dislodged from the carrier.
Another disadvantage of these prior art magnetic closure devices, is that the receiving and interlocking portions are not provided with any means other than the magnet to interlock. Thus, if the magnet is not sufficiently strong or if the user fails to properly align the metal portion with the magnet, the device may not interlock and the compartment would not be secured. Additionally, since the magnet is usually located on the outer surface of the sidewall of the carrier, the magnet is proximal to objects stowed in the carrier. Thus, if objects stowed in the carrier which may be damaged by the magnetic field radiated by the magnet, such as credit cards and magnetic data storage media, the magnetic field radiated by the magnet may cause information stored on these objects to be destroyed.
There are a number of closure devices for purses and the like disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,013, to Peterson, discloses a closure for a flexible case, such as a brief case, purse or the like. The disclosed closure includes opposing flexible magnetic plastic strips that border an opening of the case. The magnetic strips are arranged to be of opposite polarity to develop an attraction force therebetween.
Another closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,361, to Morita. Disclosed therein is a magnetic clasp that protects magnetic records from being adversely affected by the magnetic induction lines of a magnet. The disclosed clasp is characterized in that the lines of magnetic induction inherent to the magnet thereof are conveyed by the ferromagnetic end surface rather than diverged to outside, in order to maximize the attracting power of the magnet. The disclosed magnetic clasp may be used as a clasp or lock for bags, boxes, bands or similar items.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,467, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,468, each to Morita, each disclose the ornamental design for a separable magnetic lock for a purse or similar article. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,883, to Aoki discloses the ornamental design for a separable magnetic lock for a purse or similar article.
Although the devices disclosed in the above enumerated prior art references have improved features, there still exists a need for an improved magnetic closure device for personal effect carriers such as purses, pouches, day packs, and backpacks, and which includes means for allowing facile interconnection of interlocking portions thereof